Talk:Owen (Wolf)
Status How do we know he is dead? Hitting a man with a staff to a head doesn't necessary kills a man. May be he is just unconscious? Alexpetrov (talk) 02:48, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Y would Morgan say sorry :It is indeed possible that Morgan was going to kill him, but c'mon, may be that guy has a really thick and hard skull and survived that blow. We don't know for sure. Alexpetrov (talk) 03:15, October 19, 2015 (UTC) It is possible I think his status should be put as unknown for now Check the official AMC recap of JSS. It says right there that he was knocked unconscious, not killed. Brex94 (talk) 03:18, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Page Accessibiliy Guy I see some errors on Owen's page. Can we please unlock it? Just give some warnings not to add crap info and it will be fine. The only page that should remain lokced is Morales. (LastofUsInfected (talk) 17:45, July 22, 2017 (UTC)) Credits It's said, that "In the credits for "JSS", this character is credited as Wolves Leader." I just watched credits and didn't see any mention of this character. Where can I look for proof? Name Scott Gimple said that he sort've considered naming him Owen. Shouldn't that be considered his name then, because it doesn't conflict with anything? The unnamed Savior has now been named Bud on the wiki based solely on the word of the actor that portrayed him, and that's a lot less official than the showrunner. Da1tonTheGreat (talk) 17:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Do you get any proofs about that? That Scott Gimple named him Owen? Pktlawrence (talk) 01:58, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Article Name Shouldn't it be called Owen (TV Series) rather than Owen (Wolf)? --FlashEmperor 17:24, February 26, 2016 (UTC) If he's been officially named like Bud, why hasn't Owen been added to the main character page under the "Wolves" tab? Right now it's just Aphid. Brex94 (talk) 17:51, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Stupid fanfiction shit Who is his job before outbreak?ZukeTheDuke,can you add his job before outbreak? Is Owen know Edward and before outbreak?Maybe Owen and Edward were best friend before outbreak.Roman Žarković (talk) 20:34, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Maybe Owen lost somebody before outbreak or somebody changed his mind to become villain.EdwardWolf2 (talk) 20:38, February 22, 2017 (UTC) What if Derek was real leader of the wolves?ZappAndRoger (talk) 20:43, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Maybe Owen inherited Derek.ZappAndRoger (talk) 20:45, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :Guys, let me be damn clear for once. FANFICTION AND SPECULATION IS NOT ALLOWED ON THE PAGES. If you want to speculate and/or write fanfiction, then make a discussion. This is very unnecessary. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 21:09, February 23, 2017 (UTC) My story about it would be like this: Owen has worked in the music store. He had a great interest in music and movies. It is assumed that it is much like the history, as shown for his theory that humans evolved from wolves. It is possible that since childhood like wolves as the best animal. Owen may have lived alone or had a girlfriend with whom he lived. I know to fanfictions are prohibited, but I just want to this wiki be interesting. Dixon007 (talk) 12:17, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :If you want this wiki to be "interesting", then make a discussion for Christ's sake, talk pages aren't for this. I'd like to remove all of this but that sadly isn't allowed. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 14:17, February 25, 2017 (UTC) *Unless you have a source (ie. an interview, spoke with the actor, etc.) please do not post things that are unconfirmed or speculative. Your theories on Owen are great and all, but do not belong here. Please discuss on your personal talk pages or head to the forums. Thank you for understanding! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:03, February 25, 2017 (UTC) *I don't uderstand this,this website as that state. I don't understand why fanfictions are bad. It's just assumption and why it bothered? I saw more fanfictions and you,ZukeTheDuke or anybody don't delete it. My fanfiction or from anyone, not bad!!! Do you understand?Dixon007 (talk) 23:14, February 25, 2017 (UTC) *Everybody want to see his occupation. Many people assume that he was a worker in a music store, and it is only one assumption about his work.Roman Žarković (talk) 23:27, February 25, 2017 (UTC) *If this is fiction, it is not swearing so that you wipe when you want,ZukeTheDuke!!! *It's not bullshit theories,it's good theories about Owen. No fanfiction should be allowed, ever. Although Owen is an interesting and cool looking character, assumptions do not resonate as fact. And theories are just that, theories. I'd suggest, like Mister has, you create a forum regarding this and please stop posting otherwise false information into the pages. A lot of people visit this site so we try our best to include accurate information. MaDrummer (talk) 23:44, February 25, 2017 (UTC) This is not fanfiction. He maybe was wolf biologist because his theory about wolves. He maybe had great interesting about wolves.ZappAndRoger (talk) 18:59, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :This IS fanfiction. This is 100% speculation with no confirmation whatsoever. I'm sorry, but I'm contacting an admin about you because your edits can be pretty much considered as vandalism. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 21:18, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Why administrator don't add Owen's job before outbreak?